


Union

by Dracosani



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha Ryoma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Miscommunication, Omega Marx | Xander, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Protective Siblings, Slow Burn, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosani/pseuds/Dracosani
Summary: Long after Garon had past away, the kingdom of Nohr is still feeling the effects of the war. In order to save his people he agrees to a arrangement to provide trade to helps his people. Not knowing that his life may drift away from what he planned but maybe towards what he was destined.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Ryoma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind, I don't know much about the game. All I have reseached are from fandom sites, some of which are different to others. Most of it is in an alternate universe but do let me know if I made any mistakes.

“Your majesty, pardon my interruption but have you given any thought to the food shortages”

“Yes, we will have to start trade talks with the surrounding kingdoms”

The council member looked at each other awkwardly before one of them spoke out.

“Your highness have you given any thought to the relation to Hoshido”

Xander hesitated before responding, understanding the impact of the war between the Nohr and the Hoshido had on both their relations.

He sighed “Unfortunately we don’t have the resources to compensate for the damage we have done, we can only send a delegation with an offer to work together and promote a bid for peace, right now we have to focus on helping our own people”

The councilmen murmured in agreement, many shuffling through their papers as they address the other issues of the kingdom. Talking among themselves, arguing to and fro about the other issues plaguing the country.

Xanders mind wandered as his councilmen kelp themselves occupied, His father had destroyed any good will between the two. The murder of the Hoshido King by his own fathers hand had began the war that devastated most of the northern valleys of the country. It would be best to focus on the other smaller kingdoms to build their ally base. He could still remember the hate and rage burning in the eyes of the Hoshido high prince, as he brandished his sword looking for Xander’s blood. It would take a miracle to save any form of relation between the two.

“Your highness?”

Xander was pulled from his musing when one of his councilmen urged for his attention.

“Yes?”

“Your medication, will you be continuing to use it?”

“No, that medication was a requirement of my father, I will no longer be using it”

“But your highness…”

“It is not up for discussion, I will make an announcement to the people to make them aware, now we still have more pressing concern to deal with, the need for rebuilding the roads to villages”

The meeting went on as usual, many issues were resolved and many more that were found and needed to be resolved. As the last of the councilmen left the room, all grasping various pieces of paper, talking among themselves on various topics. Only Xander remain in the vast cold stone room, rubbing his temple against the headache that was building due to the amount of work that would be needed to rebuild the kingdom. He had to rebuild the allies with the neighbouring kingdoms and restore the people faith in them. And now with the fact that one of Hoshido siblings had been found to been stolen. There was little hope to push for any sort of faith base relations to build upon.

The doors burst open and his youngest sister bounded into the room.

“Big brother, big brother” Elize ran into the delegation room, where her Xander was finalising the new laws that should help distribute reserve food to the people of Nohr.

“Yes Elize” Xander replied, passing the sheets of paper back to one of the councilmen.

“When is Corrin coming back?”

“I’m not sure Elize, but she is finally visiting her family after so long I think we can give her some time to enjoy with them”

“But she’ll come back soon right?”

Xandar chuckled and gently tussled Elize head “I’m sure she’ll be back soon”

Camila briefly glanced over the reports, picking one up to thumb through it before returning it to its place.

“Come now brother, you must be tired, come have some lunch with us”

“Yea, come on Xander, I haven’t seen you all day” Elize pouted, tugging at Xander arm.

Xander smiled unable to resist his sisters double charm assault.

“Very well, I guess I could take a break”

“Yay!”

The day past uneventfully, they had lunch together before relaxing in the library, Xander sat upon one of the plush chairs and Elize snuggled in the seat on Xander lap. Xander read to her, one of her favourite books. Hot chocolate was served, creating a cosy atmosphere as they said chatting and laughing among each other. A servant politely knocked on the door, bowing low to Xander.

“Your highness, there is a King Oomori to see you”

Xander and the others shared a confused look before they, set out to welcome this strange guest. Making their way to the grand hall where a large delegation of people stood milling around, as the high prince Xander stepped forward to enquire the reason for the parties arrival.

The king Oomori also stepped forward, a tall thin reedy man, a mid-level alpha with a oily scent, smiled toothily at Xander. He opened his arms out wide.

“Ah there is my Omega”

“Excuse me?” Xander exclaimed, aghast at the audacity of the man.

“I assumed that you would have know but I guess as an Omega, you are not well educated in political going-ons”

Xander felt his rage build at the insult, how dare this man come to his home, his den and slander his name.

“HOW DARE YOU? LEAVE MY HOME ELSE MY SWORD MEET YOUR NECK”

King Oomori simply laughed, and held his hand out to his companion, who handed him an old, weathered roll of paper. Which he then offered to Xander.

“What is this?”

“An agreement your father signed in exchange for help in resources in the war”

Xander unrolled the paper, reading the neat writing outlining an agreement for iron and steel in return for Xander’s hand. At the bottom of the paper, in neat cursive was his father signature and the family seal.

“This cannot be true”

“My dear, it is, your father offered you to me in exchange for help, he sold you to me”

“You lie” Camila snarled, before taking the paper and looking through the paper herself, her face paled in horror as she read.

“It is true, your brother is to be my bride” King Oomori smugly replied, turning to Xander, he hissed “I also know that you are desperate, how else can you save your kingdom that your father destroyed?”

“YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS?!?” Leo roared the dark energy of his magic swirled around him, threateningly.

“I am, your father traded your brother for steel and iron after he drain his own kingdom” Oomori smirked “I can get my people to immediately trade food and supplies in return for his hand”

Xander hesitated, his people would need the food quickly, there was already unrest among them and it could take months to repair the trusts of the kingdoms surrounding them to start any trade talks.

“Well? I don’t believe your kingdom can wait very long”

A swift _swinge_ and the sharp edge of an axe hovered millimetres from Oomori’s neck.

“Choose your next words carefully King Oomori, or they maybe your last” Camilla low soft whisper a contrast to her sharp icy glare.

“Enough Camilla, I accept your proposal King Oomori” Xander accepted reluctantly.

“BROTHER, NO”

“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?”

“Then it is settled” King Oomori sneered “we shall announce our engagement immediately”

“We will need to make arrangements, would everyone please give us some privacy” 

“Brother…”

“Leo please, we will talk about this later”

“NO, WE WILL TALK NOW. How can you accept this mans hand in marriage?”

“LEO, I AM STILL CROWN PRINCE AND YOU WILL LISTEN” Xander took a deep breathe to compose himself “Brother, please”

Leo gritted his teeth before swiftly storming out of the hall. Camilla followed slowly pulling Eliza with her.

Xander sadly watched his brother and sisters storm away, he hated fighting with his family and though he understood their anger, he had little choice but to agree.

King Oomori slided up beside him, his eyes roaming Xander, making him feel uncomfortable and his oily smell disgusted Xander.

“Well now my dear, we are very tired, show us to our room and we will need to discuss our wedding arrangements”


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later the delegation from Hoshido had returned, with an agreement from the royal family to work together, no doubt Corrin had manage to sway the High Prince Ryoma to agree to speak to them. But they would not come to Nohr, they would neither invite them to Hoshido but the truce would be made on the neutral island of Notre Sagesse. 

The island of Notre Sagesse was quiet and peaceful, the convoy made their way up through mountains to the Sevenfold Sanctuary to meet the Rainbow sage. Lord Oomori sat upon the a chestnut steed besides Xander, with his own entourage following in his wake. Xander rode in the lead beside him with Laslow flanking him. Camila rode behind next to Elise and with Leo taken up the rear.

The arrangement was for both the royal families of both Hoshido and Nohr to come without guards and their armies. Any attacks or scuffles would be another declaration of war, something that neither kingdoms can afford another conflict especially Nohr. Corrin had assured them that Hoshidians would follow the agreement and that they would meet them on the top of the Mount Sagesse, as they would ask the Rainbow Sage to mediate the alliance between the two nations.

“How long till we make it to the top?”

Lord Oomori huffed, patting his brow with a handkerchief.

“It shouldn’t be long now”

Xander replied, turning to see the view from near the top of Mount Sagesse at the wide flowing fields below.

“I don’t see the point of meeting those Hoshidian scum anyway, this is a total waste of time and what if they decide to attack us now? What then?”

“Corrin assured us that they will not attack us and this is a peace negotiation on neutral soil, for them to commit any type of assault here would be akin to a declaration of war”

Leo countered, riding steadily behind them.

“We should have a proper entourage, where is the reception? Do they expect us to carry our own baggage?”

“The Rainbow Sage has offered to help us through Corrin, he is one of the wisest in all the lands we are lucky that he has agreed to help us come to a peaceful arrangement”

“Hmmph this is complete waste of time, they could be planning an ambush”

“If your so worried maybe you should sit this one out”

Camilla commented, delicately brushing her hair out of her face, adjusting her reins of her black mare.

“Nonsense, I can’t have my omega go through an important meeting without his alpha”

Xander gritted his teeth, determined to ignore Lord Oomori about his fallacy of his second gender. As long as he could get through this venture, help his country end the war that had mired their countrymen. And with his marriage to Lord Oomori he would provide the crops and food that his people desperately needed.

Soon the Sevenfold Sanctuary came into view, a large imposing grey castle settled on the top of the mountains. Looming over the low valley like a stoic giant, the stone building was not as grand as Castle Krakenburg but it had its own presence.

Passing through the dark wooden gates, they gave their horses to the servants before stepping into the wide halls. The walls stretched upwards creating a cavernous room extending far further than what was expected. The echo of their steps bounced around the dark grey room.

Corrin stood further in the hall surrounded by Hoshidians sisters, their vivid red suits clearly visible, talking low in hush toned.

“Corrin”

Elise yelled happily, waving widely, running over.

“Elise”

Corrin exclaimed, running to hold her step-sister, spinning around laughing together.

“Corrin I missed you so much”

“I missed you too”

Xander and the rest of the group stepped forward, meeting the other Princesses of the Hoshidian kingdom.

The air grew heavy with electricity and dense as the two previously warring families stood before each other, but the vow that they promised to both Corrin and the Sage held their hand. Princess Hinoka glared sharpely at the group, body tense subconsciously, a reflex from their war and constant battles in the past. Princess Sakura timidly stood behind her elder sister, still wary of the other group. Only Corrin had come forward to greet the new group, hugging the youngest member of the Nohr.

“You made it”

Corrin gleefully exclaimed, greeting the new group.

“Well we couldn’t miss it since you asked of it and we are happy to come together to create a new alliance of peace”

Xander offered diplomatically, smiling softly at his step-sister, before turning to the eldest Hishidian Princess.

“We look forward to working with you”

The Princess seem to bite her tongue, holding back a harsh retort, still glaring viciously bowed lightly.

“As do we”

Corrin turned to Xander, reaching for her elder step-brother unable to hold back her joy to have her adopted family back with her. Hugging her brother tightly, she paused and sniffed.

“Xander your smell…”

“Yes, Corrin I am not longer taking my herbs”

“I’m glad, its best that you stay true to who you are”

“The High Prince of Nohr, a omega?”

Princess Hinoka questioned, eyebrows raised.

“The second nature of our brother is no concern of yours”

Leo replied, eyes narrowed, body tensing at the subtle snub at his brother.

“We meant no disrespect”

The youngest sister placated, still shielded by her elder sister, her bravery overcoming the timid shake of her hands as she tried to reason between the two. Xander stood firm, facing the members of the Hoshido royalty.

“Yes, I am an omega I had previously used herbs to disguise my true nature, I hope that this will not be an issue for you”

Hinoka narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn’t seem anymore hostile.

“No, we have no issues, we just never met an omega Prince and one who may be soon King”

“I’m afraid my beloved will not be king but my consort, the very idea of a omega king is laughable”

Lord Oomori cackled at what seemed to him a preposterous joke.

“And who may I ask are you” Hinoka asked.

“I am Xander’s fiancé and the new King-to-be”

Lord Oomori boasted, his chest puffed out cockily, his arm snaking its way around Xander’s lower back. Xander stiffened, bile rose up in the back of his throat before he swallowed it down.

“Yes, Lord Oomori is my fiancé, we will be wed soon when we return after the negotiations have been settled”

“I see”

Xander turned abruptly and sped off unable to continue to listen to the conversation. Ignoring the calls of his name, he walked through the wide-open corridors of the castle. Not caring which way he was going, his mind in turmoil

* * *

Before he knew the tempest wind blew harshly in his face, looking around he had reached the top of the battlements. He looked over the grey stones over onto the valleys bellow, the bright green fields as far as the eyes could see, only a small brown blemish of village, a small spot in the horizon. His mind drifted way, one day he would be Lord Oomori husband, his only role will be to provide heirs for the kingdom. His position would be removed and would have to step down, no omega would ever be allowed to be ruler of Nohr, no one would accept him not without an alpha to lead him. He sighed heavily, trying his best to compose himself, regardless he was a prince and he had a responsibility of representing his royal heritage. Lord Oomori would be a decent husband he wanted to believe, despite his constant barrage of humiliation of his omega status. Maybe he would be a good husband, he could be able to rule along side him and still help with watch over his kingdom.

He bowed his head and chuckle mirelessly at himself, who was he kidding, his brother was right a man like Lord Oomori was only ever interested in power and Xander was the biggest bait of all for power. But what choice did he have, his father had destroyed any well-wishes from all the other nations. To allow his people to continue to starve as he try to desperately build what was broken would make him just as cruel as his father if there was a faster way to help his people, he would gladly take it.

So enveloped in his thoughts he almost missed the voices of the two Hoshidian Princes coming in the wind. Their smell reached him before he saw them.

A smell of herbal wood wafted toward him, the calming scent of a strong beta.

Another scent came like a sledgehammer, a sharp metallic smell, like the air before a thunderstorm.

“How can we trust them?”

“We gave our word, we can only hope they will uphold theirs”

“I still don’t…”

They abruptly stopped realising that they were no longer alone, the two tensed at introduction of a third party. Ryomas hand tensing around his sword involuntary, Takumi own hands reflexively twitched. Even in the windy battlement the air became heavy and tense, as old enemies fought their usual instincts. Soon Ryoma forced himself to relax, standing tall he addressed Xander.

“Welcome Prince Xander, I hope your journey was well”

“Thank you it was, I hope for you also”

“Yes, it was”

The stilted conversation fell like a lead weight, awkwardness filled the air in its place. Suddenly the winds changed, swirling around them, washing Ryomas and Takumis scent over him and his own towards the brothers.

The two stiffened visibly, as a new scent appeared before them.

“Where is the other?”

Takumi asked looking around for the missing omega, Ryomas own eyes flickering round for the hidden intruder.

“What other?”

“The omega where are they?”

Ryoma hissed uncharacteristically, his eyes darting around.

“There is no other omega, only me”

“Impossible, you are an alpha, you must have another omega here somewhere”

“There is no other omega only me”

Xander insisted, folding his arms, irritated at having to repeating himself. Ryomas growled, stomped over, his own alpha presence overwhelming Xander.

“What are…”

Ryoma stopped just before Xander and breathe in heavily, his eyes that narrowed in confusion widen in realisation in the truth. Stepping back in shock, he regarded the other man before turning away in embarrassment.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to be so rude”

Xander blinked at the forwardness of the other man before answering.

“It is no trouble, I merely stopped taking my herbs. I am an omega, I have no need to further hide my second status anymore”

Both Ryoma and Takumi stood in shock at the revelation.

Before anyone could speak further, Lord Oomori stomped nosily out into the battlement disturbing the small group.

“Ah there’s my bride-to-be”

Lord Oomori stepped up to Xander, wrapping his arm possessively around Xander, moulding himself alongside his body. Xander held back a shudder of disgust as the mans oily scent gagged him, as the other held him tight. Lord Oomori turned to Prince Ryoma and a toady smile creased his face.

“Prince Ryoma, a pleasure to meet you, I hope my omega is not bothering you”

Xander already stiffen by Lord Oomori presence, raged inwardly at the casual ownership the other man portrayed over him. But forced himself to get through this farse of arrangement.

“No, there was no trouble. I didn’t realise that you were getting married”

“Yes, we will be arranging our nuptials when we return back to Nohr”

“I see, my best wishes for both of you”

“Thank you”

Lord Oomori preened, holding Xander closer, basking it the approval of a higher tier alpha.

“My bride and I are looking forward to returning home and sanctifying our union, isn’t that right my love?”

“Yes”

Xander agreed, forcing the rage and disgust to remain inside of him.

“Well, you have my best but we must go, we shall see you both at the meeting tomorrow, come Takumi”

Ryoma bowed his head before turning around and walking rigidly away with Takumi following in his wake.

Xander shrugged out of Oomoris grip, a relief to escape even briefly.

“Must you cling to me, I agreed to be your spouse but that doesn’t mean you get to parade me like a show pony”

Lord Oomori stood in surprise before narrowing in anger. Grabbing Xander’s wrist and pulling him viciously back to him. Rage burning in his eyes, he snarled into Xanders face.

“You may be currently the High Prince Xander but am to be your husband and alpha. You will not move without my say so, I expect my omega to submit fully to me completely”

“I am not your omega yet”

“Oh? and I suppose you still want supplies to be sent to your country? Hmm? Who will you turn too? And what could you possibly offer anyone?”

Xander stood stock still unbridled rage filled him but he had no trump card of his own to offer anyone. Oomori was correct in this assessment, after all his father had done no one would or could ever trust their family. Any alliances would take years to build back up, too long for any satisfactory trade talks to happen, it was a lucky coincidence that their step-sister was apart of one of the strongest kingdom and was willing to sit and talk to them about any terms of trade. Xander knew he was defeated in these terms, squeezed his eyes tightly close to compose himself.

Lord Oomori slid close to him, wrapping his arm around him again possessively, leaning close and taunted him softly.

“You should know your place, too long you have held a wrongful pride. I am the only one willing to help you and all I ask is your complete obedience”

Xander gritted his teeth in order not to say anything to say anything that may seem confrontational, Oomori smirked, brushing his cheek over Xander to smear his scent over the other, knowing that he wouldn’t push away.

“There, there, you may come to enjoy being my wife”

Oomori sneered his hand gliding pervertedly down his back to cup at his buttock. Xander flinched violently, jerking away, flushing brightly in embarrassment and rage. Brought speechless by the audacity, he stormed off not wanting to stay in the presence of the repulsive man. He almost hoped that it would take a long time to come to an alliance as so not to go home so soon to the man who would be his husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> typed this quick, its late, im tired

Negotiation started the next morning after breakfast, the two royal families settle in one of the grand halls to discuss the trade talks between them. The Rainbow Sage sat with Corrin in the center, since she had been apart of both households it made sense for her to mediate between the two.

“Let us begin with the trade on grain”

“No need” Oomori harrumphed “ ** _I_** will taking care of that, what do we have to next?”

“ ** _Well_** we still need to organize a trade route between the two countries” Corrin pressed.

“We wont need them because I will be providing them, for my beloved of course” he leered pointedly at Xander besides him.

Xander shuddered inwardly in disgust, as he leaned subtly away from the man besides him. Leo scoffed on his other side at the pretentiousness.

“We have to be able to create link between the two nations, despite what you are offering, you cannot hope to trade so much from your own nation” Leo interjected.

“Nonsense, my country is burdened with so much available produce that we have plenty to give away”

“I find that surprising since you are well known to have had two droughts in the past, how is it that you can provide for your people and have enough to trade hmm?”

Camilla pointed out, casually brushing her hair away as she smirked condescendingly, much to Oomori irritation.

“My nation may be small, but we are able to provide more than enough”

“Ahem, if we can continue maybe we should move off to another topic”

Ryoma interrupted, shuffling though the many papers on his desk.

“That probably would be best” The Rainbow Sage agreed, “Now King Xander I believe that much of your trade is in weaponry and metal work”

“Yes we export many iron and metalworks to many other kingdom, it is one of or highest exports”

“Yes but we have the capability to export to our own region, we don’t need to talk about that” King Oomori interrupted, clearing his throat noisily, causing most of the room to scowl at him.

Xander internally facepalmed, gritting his teeth as the man beside continued to talk regardless of whether he understood or care, he was sure that it was the latter. He could only hope that this whole thing could be dealt with as quickly, he would rather not have to continue with the embarrassment of having Oomori talk.

* * *

It had been a couple of days, days of talking, of arguing and they seemed no closer to any form of agreement. Headaches started to become a regular occurrence, not to mention the fact that Oomori would constantly stick to Xander, especially when Ryoma was around or any high-level alpha. He had reason to show off, he came from a smaller kingdom and an alliance with Nohr would bring more power to his kingdom. If he wedded Xander and with Xander being the direct child of King Garon and Queen Katherina, he could take the throne of Nohr and combine it with his own kingdom. It wouldn’t matter, Xander would abdicate the crown before the wedding and pass it to Camila rather than let king Oomori claim anything.

His head pounded as he rubbed his temple, the cool air breezing over the castle seem to soothe his head. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander aimlessly.

The smell of ozone filled his nostrils before he turned his head he knew he would see the high prince of Hoshido. Dark crimson eyes meet bronze eyes and the world spun around them, Xander could feel his heart thud against his chest. Turning away to prevent the other from seeing his scarlet face, he looked over the rolling hills of the island.

“Your husband-to-be has some strong ideas about trade routes” the low rumble drifted over in the breeze.

“Lord Oomori is to join the Nohr royal family, it makes sense that he would want to be aware of the negotiations”

“That is understandable but it seems that he unaware of how trade deals are arranged and agreed upon”

Xander scowled at Ryoma from the courner of his eyes, a motion which had Ryoma placating Xander by continuing.

“I apologise, I meant no disrespect”

“No, I am aware of Lord Oomori lack of understanding of the diplomatic tactics”

An awkward silence settle between them, made worse by the lingering sense of untold words that filled the air between them.

“I cannot bring myself to forgive what your father has done, that he took my own father from me”

Xander stiffen but didn’t reply, he had no word that would comfort or ease the grief the other had gone through. Stubbornly refusing to look at the other prince, he kept his head away not wanting to look at the hate in the others eyes.

“And to bring war to our countries to fulfil his own pride, every time I look at you, I see him”

“Then why did you come?”

“I came only at Corrins request, I have no desire to be here longer than I have to with you or your family”

“Corrin is my family”

“You stole her from her real family, you bonded her to you somehow” At this Ryoma grabbed Xander’s shoulder, forcing Xander to look at Ryoma.

His eyes blazing with hate and anger, shaking with rage that froze Xander in the blast. “Your father stole an innocent child and murdered thousands including my own father. You and the rest the other are just to blame, you all stood silent and let him kill”

His rage built, his eyes a burning ember that intensified into a white-hot flare “You all are nothing more than a family of murderers”

Xander suspend in the target of the acute fury from the other, his hands twitched for the handle of his sword before thinking better of it. A slow feeling had built inside him, a hot molten ball grew burning, anger that simmered roared into a inferno. Using both hands planted onto Ryoma’s chest and shoved hard, pushing away the other, ignoring the surprise in Ryoma’s eyes. He raged.

“My sisters and brother are not murderers, they are not to blame for my father’s insanity. I am aware of my role in the war and I can never absolve what I have done, I will always have my fathers crimes held over my head. They will be the noose that I will be hanged from”

The anger curled in his stomach, twisting like a snake in its dying throes. And the molten ball rolled inside him making sick with resentment, for all those who see him will only see his fathers crimes.

“Ryoma? Xander?” A familiar voice called out, Corrin ran out to the wall to the waring princes, worry colouring her voice.

“What is going on?”

The two princes backed further from each other, neither able to look at the other. The young Princess of both Nohr and Hoshido hurried forward, sensing unbridled rage and anger seeping from the battlement of the castle earlier.

“Nothing” Ryoma replied, turning away from the prince of Nohr to his little sister.

Corrin frown and turned to Xander who had turned away from the both of them to look over the view, he didn’t want Corrin to witness him unfolding in her presence.

“Xander are you ok?”

Xander turned to Corrin and plastered a smile on his face.

“Of course Corrin, I’m fine”

Corrin’s frown deepen, disbelief clearly on her face, but before she could question it he made his excuse to leave.

“I’m sorry Corrin but I must leave to attend to my sister” he winched internally at the weak excuse but left without another word before Corrin could stop him.

* * *

Days had dragged as slowly as possible though a few agreements were made only due to Laslow and Elise distracting him from attending some meetings and the fact that Corrin and the Rainbow sage mediated between the two. The two families still held the other at a distance, the distrust in their eyes blatant.

Sleep was illusive and he found himself wandering the halls at night and sitting in the courtyard watching the stars. Dressed only in a simple white tunic and pants with a white robe to protect him from the night time breeze. Camilia had given a cup of tea to help soothe his recurring headaches. Unable to sleep he found himself again at the courtyard, hoping the nighttime air would lull him to sleep.

Hearing a sound behind him, he turned to see Ryoma, dressed down in a traditional Hoshidian clothing steeping into the courtyard, his eyes widening in surprise to see the Nohr prince.

“Ah, sorry” The Hoshidian prince turns to leave.

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving anyway” Xander interrupted, standing up and leaving the courtyard for his room. He could feel the eyes burning on his back as he strode away.

Walking down the darken hallways, lit only by candle light along the wide corridor, his steps echoing in the long passageway. Wrapping the robe tightly around him, he sped up to get back to his room. Turning a courner, he bumped in someone turning in the other direction.

“Oh sorry, pardon me”

Looking down to see Corrin rubbing her forehead, who beamed up at him.

“Xander, what are you doing up?”

“I could say the same for you” Xander laughed, petting her on the head.

“Well I could sleep, we are so close to closing the gap between the two countries” she sighed heavily

“Xander forgive me for doubting your decision but why Lord Oomori?”

“Little sister, please don’t trouble yourself on my behalf, there are circumstances that we were unaware of that lead to this choice”

“So it’s true you do not love him, I knew that I could see no love in your eyes for him”

Xander pressed his fingers to the side of his head, the headache returning, “There were decisions made by my father that I am unable to avoid and must follow through”

“But to give your life away to that man, I can see that he is cruel and the way he looks at you sicken me”

“Corrin, I have made my decision and not you or the others can sway me” He looked down at her imploringly “please let me do right for once” before stepping around her and making his way to his room.

As he sat upon his bed, he could only hope he was making the right choice. He laid down and stared at the wall as the light from the dawn seeped into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

The days drew on Xander and Corrin would find themselves spending their time riding over the valleys, after hours of sitting in the stone room debating and arguing over minor details. Lord Oomori almost caused a few arguments, throwing his weight around. Snubbing the logical decisions from the other lords, forcing his ideas mainly over Xander pathetically trying to prove his worth, Corrin knowing eyes on Xander, digging relentlessly into the back of Xander head.

Ryoma barely looked at Xander or any of the Nohrians, something that made Xander angry and though he internally hid it. It made him furious as he found that infantile for the high Prince of Hoshido to be acting this way but he refused to allow it to affect him. Trying his best to talk directly to the Rainbow Sage or Corrin, putting the thought to the back of his mind as continued his work.

As he made his way to the stables to borrow one of the horses, when he heard his youngest sister giggle. Curious he followed the sound of music to find Elise and the youngest Hoshidian princess in the courtyard. Both had an instrument in their hands, Elise had brought her violin something he permitted. As she would have been too young to understand the technicalities of the truce that they were creating, so that she would be able to spend her time playing it. The Hoshidian princess balanced a wide wooden board lined with string, that she played a soft harmony that danced with the high melody of Elise’s violin.

Elise sat upon on the stone seats in the centre of the courtyard with the youngest Hoshido who sat across from her with her own instrument. A few strings of music strummed out before Xander was noticed by the Hoshido Princess.

“Xander” Elise exclaimed, her smile lighting the garden, “Sakura and I both know how to play musical instruments”

“Well, you both do sound wonderful”

“Thank you Xander, Sakura is amazing on the Koto”

The Hoshido princess blushed, her eyes averted, shyly gripping her instrument close to her chest.

“Your highness” Xander acknowledged as he bowed his head to the Sakura.

“Umm… G..good day, your highness” Sakura stammered, flushing brightly but retaining her noble grace as she bowed in return.

“Well I’ll leave you to continue” He turned to leave but Elise called out to him.

“Wait Xander, we were thinking of playing together at the end of trip, you will listen, won’t you?”

Elise looked up at Xander hopefully, clutching her violin tight to her chest in apprehension. Xander smiled, he understood that Elise, though she may not understand the reasoning for the war but her kind heart only wanted the fighting to stop.

“Of course I will want to hear your song, I’m sure it will be wonderful”

Elise smiled her joy uplifting the atmosphere.

“Yay thank you Xander” before she turned to the other princess, excitement lit up her eyes “Sakura we got a lot of work to do”

Sakura nodded, a small smile lining her face, as the two resumed their playing. The song twirled in the air, the melodic duet of the koto and the violin tune spun around the courtyard. Xander stood for minute enjoying the song, leaning against one of the pillars wanting to prolong the moment. Soon he turned away leaving the two alone to continue their duet, making his way to the stables breathing in the smell of hay and horses surrounding him. His usual horse, dark brown stallion that nickered as he approached, stroking the neck of the broad beast.

“Xander” a voice called out.

Xander turned to see Corrin leading her own white stallion already dressed for a ride by the stable hands. Xander stepped back allowing the stable hands to ready his own horse, turning to Corrin and enquired.

“You arrived early”

“Well, I couldn’t wait” Corrin laughed, as she stroked the long face of her horse, as the animal nudged her shoulder for attention.

“Should we continue down the south valley? Or should we go down the west-side route?”

“The west-side route, I hear that there is a hidden stream down that way which is so beautiful”

“The west-side it is” Camilla agreed appearing out of nowhere wrapping her arms around Corrin and nuzzling her head.

“C..Camilla, you gave me a fright, will you be joining us?”

“Of course, seems my brother is stealing you away from me and I haven’t seen you in so long” Camilla pouted, petting Corrin’s head.

“Well it seems as though we had the same idea” a familiar voice interrupting the group, turning to see Lord Oomori stepping into the stable.

“Lord Oomori, I see that you will be joining us too”

“Must I ask your permission to accompany by husband?” Lord Oomori sneered, his eyes narrowed.

“Not at all, we welcome you to come Lord Oomori” Corrin invited diplomatically, though the air had become sour with the others arrival.

“Wonderful, now where is my horse?” he snapped at a nearby stable hand, who scrambled hurriedly to attend the royalty.

In no time four horses were ready and they set out in a row, Lord Oomori’s horse, a pimento, on the left side of Xander and Corrin on the other and Camilla on a black mare next to her, following the wide gravel path leading down in the valleys. The rolling green hills span miles around, a small village, a speats of brown and red buildings to the bottom of the nearest valley, in the distance a dark green and brown forest filled the horizon. The birds sang in the bright midday sky, intermingling with the rush of the wind blowing through the trees and over the fields and now the sound of the clip-clop of the horses hooves on the stone path.

They chattered amount themselves, their voices flowing through the fields, before coming to the fork in the path and headed westward toward the small forest that they had planned to visit. The shadow of the trees cooling the air, shielding them from the sun, the bird songs revealing the presence of birds hidden in the treetops. The narrow path forcing the group to change formation to two-by-two, Corrin and Camilla leading the group with Xander and Oomori following closely behind. Lord Oomori as Xander noticed seem to have very little riding experience and roughly yanking at the reigns only becoming rougher as they entered the forest.

“You are pulling too hard on your horse” Xander instructed, as Lord Oomori seem to yank at the reins of the horse roughly every couple of minutes.

“I can ride my horse perfectly fine” Oomori grumbled, kicking at the side of the horse hard, the pimento whinny in pain.

“Stop it” Xander exclaimed at the other, stopping his own horse and reaching over to grab at Oomori arm to stop him from hurting the animal. The two of them glared at each other for a long moment, before the Corrin’s voice broke the stillness.

“Is everything ok?”

Oomori yanked his arm out of Xander’s grip and turned to Corrin, a sickly smile on his face, “We are fine, we were just having a discussion, maybe you should go on ahead”

Corrins worried face glancing between the two, clearly not accepting the reasoning. Camilla face a blank stony mask only her eyes exposing her rage, that directed at the Lord. Who either wasn’t aware or care at the anger.

“It’s fine, please go ahead” Xander implored.

It took a while to convince the two to ride on a head, after the others disappeared behind a few trees, Xander turned to Oomori, only to have Oomori beat him to retort.

“How dare you talk down to me” Oomori raged, snarling at Xander, letting his alpha presence rise trying to force Xander to submit. The horses senses the alpha rage making them skittish, pawing at the ground in nervous disposition.

Xander gritted his teeth, trying to remain diplomatic as he pushed to explain himself. “I only meant to say that you should be a bit more careful with your horse”

“I can do whatever I like, you only need to worry about pleasing me” Oomori sneered, grabbing Xander’s upper arm tightly.

At that Xander felt his blood burn with anger at the remark, tearing himself away and pulling his horse out of the others reach. Allowing his own aura to grow causing the horses to whinny in nervously at the over-powering auras battling each other.

“I may have agreed to marry you but I will never belong to you completely” Xander roared back at the arrogant alpha, wanting to desperately get away from the offensive man, he turned his horse and kicking his heels in the side of his horse to urge the horse off in to a gallop.

“Get back here” Oomori roared, trying to follow Xander kicking uselessly at his horse.

After 5 minutes racing by the trees, following a random path that lead further into the forest, he raced till his mind slowly calmed. Pulling gently back he slowed his horse, though his anger had calmed, his mind was still in turmoil. Unseating himself from the horse, petting the sweaty neck of the snorting beast, leading it to the bubbling stream allowing the horse to drink its fill. Xander looked out across the sparkling small river, the air smelled cool and clean by the water. Walking along the gravel shore of the river, leaving the horse knowing that the animal would be fine and safe where it was.

Finding a large boulder lining the stream further down with overhanging branches, he sat heavily down on the cold stone, looking down into the streaming water. The water was crystal clear, so clear that he could count the rocks at the bottom of the river. Occasionally a fish would swim pass through the water, the birds sang hidden in the leaves, there was so much life in the forest, but he felt so utterly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of something whizzing by shook him out of his stupor, standing up quickly ready for an attack. His hand automatically reached for his sword, only find an empty space, the rainbow sage had insisted for no weapons to be used while they were on the island. They would be locked away till they left the island. Looking at the place where the projectile had come from, ready to face whoever the attacker may be.

“Takumi, your aim seems to be slipping”

Xander froze as Ryoma stepped from behind a large bush only to still at the sight of the Nohr prince. Another rustle of branches and the younger Hoshidian prince carrying his bow, walked out looking down at Xander from the shore.

“Ah, forgive us we thought this area was empty” Ryoma apologised, “I hope you were not injured by any wayward arrows”

“None fortunately” Xander reassured, the silence stretched endlessly, the awkward moment settled uncomfortably till.

“Well it seem as though my arrow is not here, let us look elsewhere brother” Takumi pointed out, turning to leave, before looking at his brother expectantly. Ryoma briefly turned to follow but hesitated, looking back at Xander he motion Takumi to go on ahead with out him. Takumi scowled but followed his brothers order. Once they were alone, Ryoma turned to Xander his eyes as sharp as his legendary sword.

“Prince Xander I owe you an apology” Ryoma started, his eyes lowered looking off in the distance, avoiding Xander’s eyes.

“Prince Ryoma, I do not need a false apology based on the pressure” Xander interrupted, his own violet eyes cutting into Ryoma, he turned away as he continued “but I shall accept it only because it would be required of me” the silence continued, the songs of the birds hidden in the highest branches.

Xander sighed “if that is all you need of me, I will take my leave” eager to leave the oppressive atmosphere. The prince moved to step off the boulder, back to his horse, hopefully he could still find Corrin and Camila and they could continue their ride. Before he could pass Ryoma, his arm was grabbed, stopping him from leaving.

“Do not insult my intentions prince Xander” Ryoma growled holding fast to Xander’s arm. His crimson eyes blazing into Xander, “I do this not just for my honour but yours also”

Xander’s anger burned hotter, trying to wrench his arm out of Ryoma’s grip but the iron grasp held, reducing his efforts to merely writhe helplessly like a fish caught at the end of a line.

“Release me” Xander demanded, gritting his teeth as he summoned the strength not to hit the Hoshidian prince.

The red prince stood silently, his eyes slicing into Xander, looking through walls guarding Xander, the fixation became intense. Xander couldn’t bear the scrutiny, twisting his body away, his face flushing brilliantly. The overwhelming aura seem to grow, making him feel weak in the face of such power.

“Prince Ryoma, please”

That seem to pull the prince out of the trance, suddenly releasing the captured man. He blinked seemingly unaware of what he had done, though by the look on his face, embarrassed to have been caught in an undignified act.

Stepping back, Xander rubbed the feeling back into the limb, he scowled at the abased male.

“Forgive me.. I didn’t mean to hurt you” Ryoma began, apologising for his behaviour.

“Do not worry yourself, I am unharmed” Xander interrupted, sighing heavily turning to the other man, “I do not wish to continued this hostility between our families, I know what my father has done is unforgivable” he again sighed heavily before continuing. “But I want to build a new bond between our countries, one of trust and honesty”

Ryoma’s face, a handsome marble mask, stoically listen to Xander as he proposed this allegiance between the two. His expression never wavered as Xander spoke. Xander took that to mean Ryoma rejected his offer. He stepped further away, looking around for his horse, maybe he could find Corrin and his sister and continue their ride through the woodland.

“Wait, I must ask for forgiveness also as you are right I cannot simply forget the atrocities that have occurred in the past and I shall do my best to get along with your fiancé, despite his shortcomings”

Xander raised his eyebrows “Has Corrin been speaking you?” crossing his arms, frowning at the other.

Royma fidgeting awkwardly, something that for someone who was known to be an composed and imposing figure was surreal. But before he could answer Xander did for him.

“Did Corrin mention anything to you?” Xander queried. Ryoma’s silence answered for him, pinching the bridge of his nose and scowled “I have told her I made my choice and I hope that she would respect that” he said, mostly to himself.

“Corrin only wishes that there be peace between our nations, her concerns are valid and meant no disrespect to you” Ryoma countered, before jokingly added “not that you could stop her”

Xander blinked at the other man, in his years of knowing the Hoshidain prince, he had never known him to make a joke, or to say anything witty. But that humour was welcomed in the stifled atmosphere, he smiled and added, laughing “true, she is far too giving with her heart and too hard-headed too boot”.

Xander chuckled, thinking fondly of their shared sister, she always had others peoples best interests at heart even forgoing her own comfort. A breeze rippled through the trees, blowing strands of his hair over his face, tickling his skin, he swiped haphazardly at the flowing hair. Looking over at his companion, only to flinch lightly at the intense stare that the other was directing at him.

The moment seem to pause in time, the sounds of the forest seem to fade away, the world fell away and it was just the two of them twisted together in a lonely opening in the forest. Xander felt it again, the electric pulse in the air with the ozone smell thicken. Xander forced himself not to move, to move away from the commanding aura, as a prince he would stand and not show any sign of weakness. But the powerful nature of the man before him was impossible to ignore, he could feel his body trembled from the overwhelming presence, trapped like a deer. His other hand, hanging by his side, clenched in an effort not to move.

Ryoma raised his right hand robotically and reached for the hand still frozen on the side of Xander’s face. Barely an inch separated them when a loud call echoed between the trees. Causing them both to escape the stupor they were both in.

“He must be this way, we checked the other side” Corrin’s familiar voice, called out, before appearing on her white horse. Camila riding close by on her own black mare, gently leading Xander’s horse alongside her.

“Dear brother, there you are” Camila exclaimed, smiling over at the two men, leading her horse and Xander’s over to them.

“We were so worried, when we found your horse” Corrin explained, riding over herself, before dismounting and enveloping Xander in a hug. “We thought you might have fallen off like Lord Oomori” as she said this a spluttering and cursing dishevelled Lord Oomori burst from the bushes.

“How dare you speak to me that way” he snarled to another figure, just out of view, who turned out to be Takumi, who held his horse.

“Any man who feels that their title, gives them free rein over others to abuse is no leader. Your title does not hide your lack of schooling” Takumi, simply replied, softly petting the head of the pimento.

Before Lord Oomori could utter a sharp retort, his eyes caught the group mingling further in the clearing. His eyes blazing at Xander, he strode towards the other, stopping a few meters away when he noticed the other Alpha.

“Do you normally accosted other people’s fiancé prince Ryoma?”

“Do you enjoy having a tongue Lord Oomori?” Takumi snarled, in an instant his bow armed and poised to let an arrow fly.

“Takumi, no” Corrin cried out, rushing to Takumi, desperate to prevent an incident.

“Takumi, yes” Camila giggled, leaning on her horse, placing her hand delicately on her chin, earning a frown from Corrin.

“Enough, I think it is time that we head back” Xander admitted, wanting to drag Oomori away, feeling insulted both for Ryoma at the notion that Oomori implied and himself for allowing it. Stepping over to the irate Alpha and allowing the other to grab his forearm and yanked it as he was pulled away roughly.

“Hey” Corrin protested, grabbing Xander’s other arm to pull him away from Oomori.

“Release him at once” Oomori demanded, wrenching Xander’s arm, his fingernails biting into his skin, causing Xander to wince.

Camila was inches from stabbing Oomori for manhandling Xander and disrespecting Corrin, Takumi looked on in confusion but luckily had lowered his bow. Only Ryoma’s expression never wavered, he did not look at anyone but Xander. His crimson eyes seem wholly focused on Xander, Xander could feel his face blossom a deep red. Stuck between the two waring oppositions, he turned to Corrin.

“Corrin, I am fine please return to the castle with Camila” He reassured.

“But Xander..” Corrin protested, stilling holding Xander’s arm.

“Please Corrin” Xander implored, “I’ll be fine, I will see you both back at the castle” he smiled reassuringly, pulling gently at his arm letting it slide out of Corrin’s grip. He slid towards Lord Oomori, letting him guide him away from the rest of the group. Passing Takumi, Oomori snatched the reins of his horse and led the beast along with them.

They walked further into the woods in silence, Oomori’s nails still biting into Xander’s arm. When they had finally gotten as far away as they could without being overlooked by the rest, Xander yanked his arm out of Oomori’s grasp.

“I do not need you to lead me like a dog and how dare you insult my sister” Xander growled at the Oomori, facing him.

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t look at prince Ryoma like a bitch in heat and your sister should not interfere in matters that do not concern her”

“That may be so but she is a member of the royal family of Hoshido and of Nohr, next time you may not be allowed to simply walk away” Xander yelled, turning away the enraged man.

Suddenly Xander’s shoulder was grabbed and spun around. Xander caught in the surprise allowed the other man to pull him back to him, spinning him around to face the other. A sharp sting landed across his face, it took him a couple of seconds to register that Oomori had slapped him. His disorientation at the unexpected attack allowed Oomori to grab his neck squeezing tight and bring him close so he could hiss into his face.

“Don’t ever walk away from me”

An uncontrollable rage filled Xander, pulling his own fist back he slammed it against Oomori face, causing the other man to fall back into the dirt unconscious. The pimento whinnied and stomped his hoof at the sudden outburst. The red mist reducing to a pink haze, his anger still simmering he turned at strode off toward the castle needing the time to calm his mind. He just had to hold out a while longer till the alliance was signed and sealed, then they could go home. Slowly to a stop, e stood in the middle of the forest and pondered, come next moon he would be back in Nohr and married to a man who he despised. All because his father had no other use for him other than a bargaining chip to exchange at will.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a couple of hours but he finally made it back to the castle, the sun dipping under the horizon, making the surrounding dull in the dim light. Making his way through the stone hall of the grey castle, Xander scrubbed hard at his face, trying to withhold a yawn. The walk and the confrontation had taken most of his energy, he hope that he would be able to make his way to his room without interruptions. Unfortunately for him, he bumped into princess Hinoka, as he made his way to his room.

“Ah sorry” Hinoka apologised

“It’s ok, if you would pardon me” Xander reassured, as he attempted to side-step around the younger princess.

“What happened to your face?” Hinoka questioned, eyeing the bruise along Xander’s cheek.

Xander’s hand flew up to his cheek, turning his face away to hide his bruise, embarrassed to show the blemish, “bear no mind it was an accident”.

“Hmm” Hinoka hummed, eyes narrowed, seeing through the lie before adding, “who hit you?”

Xander taken aback at the straight-forwardness of the princess, stammered for an excuse but before he could. Hinoka stepped closer, arms folded “I don’t appreciate being lied to” glancing once again at the purple mark on his face she turned away, “it is not my business, but you should not allow your future mate to raise his hand against you” before walking away leaving Xander befuddled.

Xander stood where he was, sighed heavily and continued to make his way to his room, this time more cautiously as to not have anymore run in with any other members of both families.

Finally secure in his private room, he shrugged out of his clothes and wrapping himself in a simple cotton robe, getting ready for bed as he most likely missed dinner. As he made his way into his own bathroom, he had managed to call a young servant girl to bring hot water for his bath. Looking at the mirror, a small but clear purple-blue stain on his cheek. He scowled at the mark Oomori had left behind, he was so foolish to allow the other man to strike him, had he been in on the field of battle he would have killed him. A knock at the door pulled him from his violent musings. Aware that his visitor would notice the blemish, he slapped quick powder on his cheek before answering the impatient knocking.

“Xander, you’ve returned, we were so worried when Oomori returned before you”

“Corrin, I apologise for making you worry but I am fine”

Corrin and Laslow stood outside Xanders room, her hands on her hips frowning up at Xander, her eyes seem to search his face, before she forcefully pushed her way passed him into his room. Laslow followed in her wake.

“Wa..Corrin” Xander protested as his younger sister and his retainer paced in the room, Corrin spinning on her heels to face him with a glare.

“Did he hit you?” She demanded, before he could answer she added “do not lie to me, Hinoka already told me”

Xander sighed and sat on one of the chairs, his fingers running nervously through his hair, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway he could never lie to Corrin. And Laslow knew him too well to tell when he was bluffing.

“We had a disagreement”

“You do not strike someone when you have a disagreement” Corrin argued, her fist clench at her side.

“It is my fault, I should have never let you go along with him” Laslow’s hand gripped the hilt of his sword in anger.

“You weren’t to know” Xander reasoned to Laslow, “he chose to come while we had been in the stables”

“I still should have know better” Laslow lowed his head in shame, he raised his head again his eyes burning with rage “I will have his head if he dare to touch you again”

“I appreciate the thought” Xander said “but he will be my future husband” he tried to reasoned with the two enraged people standing in his room.

“What type of marriage can you have when your mate is allowed to treat you like so?” Corrin contended.

“Corrin you don’t understand”

“I do and you don’t have to go through something like this to help Nohr” Corrin pleaded, “Camila told me the truth”. She kneeled besides Xander, laying a hand gently on his knee as she tried to persuade Xander. “Xander please, we are just worried about you”

Xander smiled down at his little sister, resting his own hand over hers. “Corrin thank you but I can take care of myself” looking up at his overly-protective retainer “and Laslow please don’t blame yourself, I chose to be alone with him”

“Xander, whether you chose to be with him or not, he has no right to treat you so cruelly and as your retainer it is my responsibility to protect you from harm” Laslow insisted, stepped forward to push his issue.

Xander sighed knowing the over-protectiveness of both his little sister and his retainer, both who he knew would gladly take a blade to whoever would dare raise a finger to any member of the family. He felt his reoccurring headache subtly return, making itself known, curse Oomori for creating such trouble in his day-to-day life and for his family. Making his voice firm, he addressed Laslow, “Laslow I appreciate the concern but I am capable of taking care of myself”

“But..” Laslow started.

“And” he interjected as Laslow began to protest “I am capable of taking care of myself, do not forget I am a soldier of Nohr”

Corrin and Laslow fell silent, knowing that their protest would not persuade Xander to their side.

“Now if you both don’t mind” Xander added standing up and addressing the two people that he cared dearly for. “I would like to get ready for bed” staring pointedly at both of them. As Xander had made it clear that the discussion was over they had no choice but to take their leave.

Before they turned down the hallway to leave, Corrin turn one last time to Xander “please think about what we said Xander, we can find another way to help Nohr” before making their way down the corridor.

Xander thanked the young servant girl who had finished filling the large copper basin with steaming water and sweet-smelling oils, clean towels were placed on a chair.

“Would you like something to be sent up for dinner sir?” the young girl offered, as she bowed before leaving Xander to his bath.

“Yes thank you, just some soup and bread will be fine” Xander thanked the girl, as she bowed her head again and left to fulfil the request.

Xander stretched, his limbs muscles relaxing, slipping his robe off and draping it over a chair. Slowly he eased into the hot water, hissing as the heat soothed his muscles. He closed his eyes unwinding, letting his thoughts stray. He would need to make arrangements to abdicate sooner than later. If he bonded with Oomori before handing over his title, it was possible Oomori could overrule his command and as a rule of Nohr, only an Alpha can lay claim to the crown. Splashing his face with some water as he tried to think of anything other than the repulsive man. Forcing himself to relax, as he rested against the rim and let his mind go blank.

After a while the water cooled, Xander pulled himself out of the tub, grabbing a clean towel to wipe away the stray droplets of water. Shrugging on the cotton robe, his stomach grumbled and he hope that the dinner had arrived.

As he made his way to the bedroom, he froze as standing at the small dresser, sipping a small glass of wine was Oomori.

“What are you doing in my room?”

“I don’t need permission to visit my fiancé” he sneered, walking over to the small table laid with two bowls of soups and bread, a large decanter of wine with two glasses. One of which Oomori was currently drinking out of. Oomori must have intercepted the servant girl and included himself in the dinner. “Come sit with me”

“It is rather late for you to be here Oomori, I was going to go to bed”

Oomori’s eyes narrowed “well that doesn’t mean that the both of us cannot enjoy a nice dinner before we retire, just the two of us”

“Very well” Xander cautiously took a seat opposite Oomori, suspicious at the other man’s intention. They sat in silence, Oomori helping himself to the warm soup, Xander absently stirred his own, his appetite waning.

“I want to apologise for striking you, I cannot stand the thought of you straying and being enticed by some other Alphas” Oomori said after a prolong silence, biting into a hunk of bread.

Xander gaped, unbecoming of a royal member of the Nohr before angrily replying “I would not be ‘ _enticed_ ’ by any Alpha”

“Yes well” Oomori paused to take a rather large sip of his wine “as an Omega I guess you cannot be held for what your emotions might cause you to do”

Xander gritted his teeth in order not to say the wrong things, taking a deep breath “Oomori, my status as an Omega does not rule my emotions, I am still a prince of Nohr”

“Now, now” Oomori patronisingly added “There is no need to get upset, when we return to Nohr, there will be some changes”

“What changes?”

“My dear, don’t be so naïve, I’m sure you realise that when we marry, I will be your husband and as your husband and Alpha. I will be taking care of the duties of the kingdom so you don’t have to worry about things that don’t concern you”

“My kingdom does concern me” Xander argued.

“For now but when we are married, I as the Alpha will have to make sure that the kingdom runs smoothly”

“I had been running the kingdom fine before you” Xander protested, outraged at the insolence.

“Don’t forget why you have to marry me” Oomori’s eye held a dangerous glimmer as he stared down Xander.

Xander stiffen as he remembered the reports of starving people and their broken trust in the royal family. This marriage, providing that Oomori followed through with his promise would be the fastest way to bring supplies in for the people. So he bit his lip and glared at the other man.

Oomori smiled, a slow cruel smile, reaching out with a cold, dry hand to clasp at Xanders own. “I am only looking out for your best interest, now eat I can’t have you wasting away”

Xander held back a shudder as the feeling of the clammy hand covering his own made him feel uncomfortable as to get rid of the man as quickly as possible, he announced “it’s getting late, forgive me but I must retire for the night”

“Of course, I cannot have my bride looking so worn” Oomori agreed, though he made no move to leave.

Xander sighed, pulling his hand away he stood up to make it clear that the other must leave “I shall see you tomorrow Oomori” He added as he walk to the door, opening it to make it apparent. Turning to Oomori, the other had his back facing him, pouring out the wine into their glasses “Oomori?”

Oomori spun on his heels, the cups grasped in his hand and a sickly smile on his face. He stepped forward presenting Xander with the cup “Just one drink, to celebrate our future union” Xander took the cup hesitantly.

“To us” Oomori toasted, raising his cup his eyes fixated on Xander and bringing the drink to his lips.

Xander looked down into the deep red liquid in the cup, the sweet-smelling wine, innocently rippling in the cup. Bringing the cup to his lips, he paused looking up at Oomori. He froze as the other was staring at him, his eyes darken like bottomless pits and hungry. He stood stock still his presence excreting a nauseating predatorial atmosphere. Almost hunched as though waiting to pounce.

His senses suddenly started screaming, his entire body tense on edge ready for the attack. His hands itched for his sword, feeling vulnerable and naked without his armour.

“What’s the matter? Drink up” Oomori encouraged, his eyes searing into Xander.

Xander lowered his cup and with a steady voice “Nothing but it’s late, it would be best if you go”

Oomori’s eyes raged contrasting his quiet calm voice “It would be rude to not accept a drink from your Alpha, I assumed you would have been brought up with better etiquette”

Xander bit the inside of his cheek as not to rise up to the provocation, he stood up straight standing his ground against the other man. “Forgive me but I am very tired”

Oomori took a step towards him, his smiled lined with teeth and the iris in his eyes widen to make the darkness seem deeper and void of any light, “have a sip and I assure you will sleep well, wine is good for a restful night”.

Something in the way Oomori spoke and his demeanour put Xander on edge more than usual. Oomori’s overpowering aura threatening to crush him, Xander was used to Alphas attempting to force their will on him. Brancing himself, using his training as a soldier he pushed back against the malicious semblance. Staring down the weedier man, he set his cup down on a dresser that was closest to him, this seemed to enrage Oomori, who slammed his own cup down on the table.

“DRINK IT” he snarled, grabbing the cup and pushing it into Xander’s face.

Xander pushed back, using his own training to disarm the attacking man, grabbing Oomori’s arm twisting it around the other man’s back. Wrapping another arm around Oomori’s neck and pulling it back, choking him into submission. Holding the snarling man in place, Xander twisted the arm making the other groan in pain.

“What did you do to the wine?” Xander snarled, twisting the arm further forcing the other man to answer.

“RELEASE ME AT ONCE” Oomori roared, squirming in Xander’s grasp, desperately using his other arm to pull at the arm around his neck.

“Not till you tell what you did to the wine” Xander growled, squeezing the arm around his neck tighter making Oomori gasp.

Oomori managed to slam his foot on Xander, making him wince and loosen his grip, allowing the other man to slip from his clasp. Backing away and spinning on his heel, Oomori roared at Xander, spilling his Alpha aura, forcing his will upon Xander. Unfortunately for him as a mid-level Alpha his will was weak against Xander’s high-level Omega status. Xander roared in return, blocking Oomori’s aura with his own, their scent and rage intermingle making the air thick with the dual musk of two of them battling.

A loud banging interrupted their bloodthirsty campaign.

“XANDER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OPEN THE DOOR, XANDER?”

Corrins voice yelled from behind the thick wooden door, a heavy thud and the door was torn open by Laslow. Who leapt in front of Xander, his knife poised to strike at Oomori, ready to defend his prince.

“Keep back or I shall have your head” he threatened, his eyes blazing as he stared Oomori down.

“Xander, are you alright?” Corrin’s voice pulled Xander from his standoff with Oomori, looking down into the worried eyes of his little sister.

“Corrin? What are you doing here?”

“One of the servant girls had felt you both and had run to find us” Corrin explained.

Xander winced in sympathy, the young girl who had served him was a low-level Omega, having to face a vicious atmosphere trickling from his room must have been terrifying.

“Now you have to explain what you were doing” Laslow growled at Oomori, his knife ready in his hand.

“It is none of you business what we were doing” Oomori growled in return.

“XANDER!” a young voice called out, Xander found himself nearly tripping over as two tiny arms wrapped around his legs. Elize looked up at him with tears filling her innocent eyes, “We felt you, I was scared something happed to you” she cried burying her face in his legs.

“WHERE IS HE?” another voice snarled as Leo appeared like an angry spirit, bursting through with a dark flames licking over his fists, ready to burn Oomori to crisp.

“Wait brother, I shall have his limbs and tongue first” a soft voice purred, as Camilla stepped into the room, her axe in both her hands.

“Stay back, if you dare raise a finger against me, there will be war” Oomori yelled at the furious clan, knowing now that he may have bitten off more than he could chew. Backing away from the bloodthirsty throng, the fear clear on his face. As Camilla strode forward, tapping her axe lightly in her hand her teeth baring in mocking imitation of a smile. The dark flames seem to grow in Leo’s hand, his eyes lit with a purple light.

“Camilla, Leo, Stop” Xander reasoned, his voice still carry authority over the Nohr family.

“Why? This thing dare to raise his hand against one of my family” Camilla contested, grabbing the front of Oomori’s shirt and bring her blade up to his throat, teasingly brushing it against his skin.

“Y-you cannot harm me, I am a member of the royal family any attack on me will be a declaration of war” Oomori squeaked, squirming in her strong iron hold. Her high-level Alpha status overwhelming the entire room.

“Camilla, I said stop” Xander demanded, finally getting through to the enraged Camilla.

“Xander, what happened?” Corrin appealed.

“The wine..” Xander began. The others took the opportunity to look at the cup and the flask that sat innocently on the table, Corrin stepped towards it only to kick at the fallen cup at their feet. The large red stain smeared over the floor. Laslow picked up the cup and examined it, smelling the small droplets of wine still in the cup.

His eyes blazing as they looked back at Oomori “what did you put in the wine?” his voice a low gravely growl. As one the rest of the clan turned their heads to the snivelling man, suddenly Camilla swung her axe viciously almost landing a fatal blow upon the head of Oomori only to have Xander grab the handle and stop it from falling.

“We cannot shed blood here, Notre Sagesse is a neutral territory, we cannot fight here” Xander reasoned.

“I will have his blood, he dares to harm one of my family” Camilla growled eyes never straying from Oomori.

“What is going on here?” the Rainbow Sage enquired as he suddenly appeared at the door, his calm presence easing the hostile atmosphere.

“Oomori has tried to drug our brother” Leo accused, his rage simmering just under the surface.

“Is this true?” the Rainbow Sage questioned Oomori as the other sputtered, “they are spouting lies”. Xander had to grip Camilla’s axe harder to prevent her from splitting Oomori head from the lies he was telling.

The Rainbow Sage raised his hand, stopping Oomori mid-sentence “We will discuss this in the morning” he announced, turning to Xander “if you prefer, we can arrange another room for you as this one has been tainted by adverse emotions”

Xander had been flushed with adrenaline that he only now realised that the room had soaked up the negative mood and the mixed scent of angry Alphas and Omegas made him feel anxious.

“Yes, if it’s not too much trouble”

“Of course not” the Sage turned to Oomori “it would be best that you leave”

Oomori took the advice happily and side-stepped the siblings to run down the hall to his own room. As he did the curious faces of the Hoshidians peered around the corner at the disruptions so late at night. Xander groaned, just what he needed, to let the Hoshidains see that he was incapable of dealing with trouble, they may think him weak and helpless. Instead he sighed and patted Elise head as she resumed her spot, clinging to Xanders leg.

“Come now, it’s time for you to go the bed”

“NO” Elise protested, “I wanna sleep with Xander, I’m not going anywhere” sniffing into his robe.

Gently he picked her up and nuzzled her softly, purring low to comfort her. “Ok, you can sleep with me”

Two arms wrapped themselves around both of them as Camilla cradled them tight, “you are not going anywhere without me” she rubbed her cheek against Xander, leaving her scent on him.

“You best make it a room for the rest of us” Leo requested to the Sage, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

Xander looked over to where the Hoshidains had been inquisitively staring at the development, Takumi and Hisoka had left, presumably because the ruckus was over, only Sakura and Ryoma still stood by. The youngest with worry visible on her face, peering timidly around the corner. Ryoma had no such reservation, standing tall, a curious look upon his face as Corrin had made her way to him and was currently talking low enough to the other that Xander could not make out the words. Ryoma looked up at Xander, crimson eyes met his own bronze eyes for a split second before he turned away. The Sage addressing him again.

“Come this way, I have a room that you all may use”

As they stepped to follow a small voice called out.

“May I come too?” Corrin asked, nervously fidgeting in place behind them, having retreated from her older brother.

“Of course, my dear Corrin” Camilla purred, pulling her into her arms and snuggling her tightly.

Xander looked up at Ryoma, to see him with a curious unreadable mask before he turned on his heel and returned to his room silently.

It took some convincing but Xander manage to convince Laslow to go back to his room, Oomori was no longer a threat tonight and no one would dare cross either Camilla or Leo.

They made their way to another larger room that had clearly been rushed to be set up for the Nohr family. A small desk and chair lined one side of the room with a settee and a thin rug on the floor. A large grand bed filled the majority of the room, laden with pillow and blankets.

Xander bid goodnight to the Rainbow Sage before turning in with his siblings. They curled up together, nuzzling and scenting each other, calming their nerves from the disruption earlier in the evening. Elise lay burrowed in the thick blankets in the centre as the youngest Omega, with Xander on her right, Corrin nestled close on her left. Camilla snuggled tight beside Corrin, her arms reaching over Corrin to also hold Elise. Leo lay next to Xander, curled into the group protectively. They slept together as one, holding each other, knowing that all they had was each other and that was enough.


End file.
